


Cable

by Cherrywithani



Category: Boko no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Love, mental health, records, vinyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrywithani/pseuds/Cherrywithani
Summary: Bakugou and Jirou hang out together on their day off.





	Cable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend PJ for suggesting how to lean into soft Bakugou. I don’t know why there’s not more BakuJirou works. So I decided to make some. Songs referenced are by Verzache.

Bakugou sat in the common area, feet propped onto the coffee table. It was late at night, he sat with his iced coffee on the table. Bakugo leaned back and sighed. As much as he hated it, he kept having flashbacks of constantly being needed to be saved. His therapist has chalked it up to PTSD, and prescribed him medicine and ways to calm himself once his episodes would get out of hand.

Bakugo took his hand and dragged it down his face, letting out a frustrated groan.

“Uh, you alright dude?”

Bakugou looked up, locking eyes with no one other than Jirou.

“I’m fine”, Bakugou spat, obviously frustrated. He reached for his coffee and took a sip.

“You don’t look alright but I won’t question it”, Jirou replied. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table, flipping on the TV and plopping on the couch next to Bakugou. The Netflix logo quickly popped up on the black screen.

“Seriously, Jirou? Netflix this fucking late?”, Bakugou groaned.

“Bakugou, we have the day off. Apparently they added Nick and Norah’s Infinite Playlist. I barely remember that movie since it came out so long ago”, Jirou replied.

“Ew, you like Michael Cera movies?”, Bakugou scoffed.

“I don’t like Michael Cera, I love Kat Dennings”, Jirou deadpanned. Bakugou looked a bit taken aback. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. Bakugou continues to drink his iced coffee, but didn’t object to Jirou’s statement. He also loved Kat Dennings, but he would never admit that out loud, and especially not to Jirou. Bakugou quieted down once the movie started, but he didn’t move from the couch.

The movie was a nice distraction from his running thoughts. Jirou leaned back, her arms behind her head. A little while into the movie, and Bakugou was hooked. It had just gotten to the scene where Dev gives Norah the push-up bra. Bakugou looked over, noticing the blush on Jirou’s face. Jirou looked down at her own chest when she felt the presence of someone else’s eyes staring at her. She looked up at Bakugou, noticing his smug look.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, Jirou asked. Bakugou kept the smug look on his face.

“I was just imagining this is one of the reasons you like Kat Dennings”, Bakugou replied. Jirou rolled her eyes.

“Shut up”, she said looking away.

“Ha!”, Bakugou let out. Jirou gave him a side glare and turned back to the movie. Bakugou ran his hands through his hair, pleased to know how to get under Jirou’s skin.

“You know I hate Romantic shit like this.

Rom-coms are so dumb”, Bakugou groaned.

“You say you hate them, but yet here you are watching it with me”, Jirou replied just as smug. Bakugou let out a “humph”, and crossed his arms, leaning back into the couch.

Jirou decided to take initiative and leaned back into the couch as well, throwing her legs over Bakugou. Bakugou’s facial expression changed, wondering what possessed Jirou to think touching him was okay.

“Jirou, what the fuck are you doing?”, Bakugou asked. Jirou turned from the movie to reply to him.

“Getting comfy”, she said.

“You couldn’t get comfy somewhere else?”, Bakugou crossed his arms. “You’re the one who sat next to me in the first place”, he stressed. Jirou smirked.

“Nope. Not moving. You know nothing is stopping you from getting comfortable yourself”, a slight blush appeared on Jirou’s face, not realizing what she had said until after she said it.

Bakugou looked just as surprised, but couldn’t let the opportunity pass. A large smirk creeped upon his face as he lunged into Jirou’s chest.

“What a-are you doing?”, Jirou stammered.

“What does it look like, Ears? Getting comfortable”, Bakugou replied. Bakugou turned his head, facing the tv and reached for his iced coffee, taking a sip. He focused on the rise and fall of Jirou’s chest.

“Hey, Ears?”, Bakugou asked, breaking the comfortable silence. “When Norah says her dad is that famous producer is that what it’s like for you?”, he asked out of curiosity. Jirou pondered, wondering how to respond to his question.

“Well yes, and no, my parents are famous musicians, but, I always like supporting artists. There are some benefits, but music isn’t the only thing in my life”, she answered honestly. The movie soon ended, but neither of them moved from their spot on the couch.

“Wanna listen to some unreleased tracks in my room?”, Jirou was the first to break the silence this time.

“Yeah, sure”, Bakugou replied. The two headed to Jirou’s room, Bakugou throwing his iced coffee cup in the trash along the way. They entered into Jirou’s room, where she locked the door, put a towel under the crack of her door, blasted her fan, and opened the door to her balcony.

“What the fuck are you doing, Ears?”, Bakugou was confused. He had never seen someone make these kinds of preparations to just listen to music. She slid out a drawer from under her bed, grabbing a grinder, a plastic bag with a green substance, and a cigar wrapper.

“Do you smoke, Bakugou?”, Jirou asked.

“I’ve never tried it”, said Bakugou. Jirou quickly rolled her blunt and walked to her balcony, sitting down on her patio furniture she ushered Bakugou to follow her.

“Here, I want to see something”, she leaned close to Bakugou. “Use your quirk to light this. We’re outside so the sprinklers shouldn’t go off”. Bakugou carefully concentrated and lit Jirou’s blunt. She inhaled, taking her time. She passed the blunt to Bakugou. He looked up at her, his brow furrowed.

“This isn’t like a cigarette, inhale, count to three, exhale”, Jirou instructed. Bakugou followed the instructions to a T, coughing and hacking shortly after.

“Holy shit Ears, how often do you do this?”

“Everyday”, she responded. “I have anxiety so this helps me,” she explained. Bakugou thought that maybe this could help with his PTSD. The two sat on Jirou’s balcony, looking at the night sky.

“Ears, can I tell you something?”, Bakugou looked at her.

“I’m all ears, quite literally”, she grinned.

“Sometimes, it’s really hard for me to process my emotions. I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like the only way I know how to convey anything is through anger. I get stuck inside my own head, so much so that sometimes I just start panicking”. Jirou’s face softened. She wasn’t prepared to have a heart-to-heart with Bakugou, but she understood where he was coming from. He must have a low tolerance, so being relaxed must have been a new feeling for him.

“I get it”, she replied. Bakugou looked at her, eyes low and glossy.

“Bakugou, I have anxiety. Smoking helps with that. Maybe it’s helping you, which is why you’re opening up to me”, they passed the blunt back and forth, until Jirou put it out. They stared at the stars together on comfortable silence. Jirou was the first to stand, heading back into her room and bringing out her Crosley. She brought out a vinyl CD titled “Mix”. She gestured for Bakugou to follow her back inside. She sat cross-legged, and patted the spot next to her, inviting him to sit. She dropped the needle and the two sat in comfort as they both allowed the sound of the music to fill the room.

Too much to ask I guess so, I know it probably gets so. But my mind is unstable so I’ll keep watching cable.

Jirou listened intensely as she felt something grab her pinky. She looked down to see Bakugou’s pinky entwined in her own. She took the opportunity to lay back on the floor, pushing Bakugou with her. The two kept their pinkies entwined, as the next song played.

/And I haven’t felt so well, but I’m not hiding from the truth/

Bakugou and Jirou moved close together, time slowed between the two. She couldn’t help it. When Bakugou was relaxed,he looked so handsome. Jirou released her hand from Bakugou and placed it on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She looked deep into his crimson eyes, and he returned her gaze. There was no need to say anything between them. Right now it was just them. Bakugou leaned in, cupping Jirou’s hand, he brushed his lips against hers.

“Bakugou?”, she whispered.

“Shhhh”, she replied. “Let me have this”, he whispered back. Jirou didn’t stop the kiss, she enjoyed this. Having someone to share music with, and smoke with. Bakugou licked her lower lip as if asking permission to enter her mouth. She obliged and continued their makeout session. Everything felt euphoric. She didn’t want it to end. She slid her hand from Bakugou’s face to his hair. Bakugo soon pulled away for air. The two stared at each other, and listened intently as the rest of the record spun.


End file.
